Timeline
A timeline of events in Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Timeline 2008 *Six months after the battle between the Gaiark and Go-Onger started on Earth, the tides turn due to Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas's development of a new element known as Bikkurium, used to further strengthen Machine Beasts and to allow for the "Industrial Revolution" process to turn them into giants. Due to this development, the Go-Onger reveal the Engine Casts to allow for their partner's Engine Souls to materialize into functioning beings in this world. They use these bodies to hold back a massive Gaiark attack and then defeat Incinerator Banki with the combined bodies in the form of Engine-O. However the actions are spied upon by two individuals: the serious Gunpei Ishihara (claiming to be a detective but actually a patrolman who resigned and turned down a promotion) and the lowly deliveryman Hant Jou, both of whom try to join the team yet with the trio leaving before they can. **During the battle against Incinerator Banki, a young bystander named Souji Tobashi runs up to Go-On Red, who tells him that it will be his turn to protect the world when he grows up. *While hoping to find two more Go-Onger to assist the team until their partners arrive, BOMPER and the Engine Casts are abducted by Gunpei with Hant's assistance, with the former still wanting to be a Go-Onger and not understanding how such reckless individuals could be heroes. After hearing their origin and witnessing them standing up to another giant Machine Beast, Gunpei decides to become reckless to return the casts with Hant driving. For their courage, BOMPER grants both Shift Changers and Change Souls to become Go-On Black and Go-On Green, making the Go-Onger into a team of five. *After getting lost for over six months, Engine Birca and Gunpherd both finally arrive in the Human World; Gunpherd immediately separates from his Engine Cast; but Birca forgets and starts to corrode before he finally remembers and does such. After getting back their respective casts from others (Gunpherd's from a boy, Birca from Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia, who shows herself to the Go-Onger for the first time), the duo assist in defeating a Banki and to formalize the Engine alliance. *Two new arrivals from Machine World appear that the Go-Onger investigate: the main trio discover Bombe Banki while Hant and Gunpei meet Engine Carrigator, a Gian Clan Engine who they believe is working for Gaiark. After a misunderstanding and helping him understand the importance of partnership, Carrigator joins the squad and gives them a second giant form in GunBirO, which helps defeat Bombe Banki. However the Banki Beast uses it's power to rust Sosuke's squad's Engine, making them remain useless even after it's destruction. Ultimately the team realizing that merely cleaning the rust off with hard work will restore the Casts and make the Engine functional again. *As part of a scheme, Lens Banki sends Hant & Saki to Junk World, another Braneworld where they remain until the other Go-Onger trick him into rewinding his film to allow all those captured to escape. However when about to lose to both Engine-O and GunBir-O, the Banki takes "commemorative photos" for it's defeat, which immediately are sent to the Gaiark ministers. *Using Lens Banki's photos of the Engine formations, the Gaiark ministers combine their powers into one collaborative Banki: Mirror Banki, who easily crushes both Engine-O and GunBir-O. However due to Renn's research of Carrigator, he is able to devise a new Engine Formation, Engine-O G6, to overpower and destroy the powerful copying Banki with ease. *After dealing with some unknown trouble in Machine World, Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes arrives in Human World where he easily crushes Engine-O G6 due to his maneuverable flight abilities. Rallying the Engine to fight against this opponent, the team attempt to defeat the flying minister but have a hard time until the arrival of two new Wing Clan Engine, Engine Toripter and Engine Jetras, who knock him out of the sky to the surprise of everyone, including the Engine. *Using their unconventional means and methods against a Banki Beast modified by Hiramechimedes, the Wing Clan Engine gain respect for the Go-Onger and promise to assist them against the powerful vice-minister; however, their partners, hiding in their cockpits in secret, decide to further test out the human partners to see if they were worthy. *The Go-On Wings make themselves known to the Go-Onger, proving their superiority to the team and their arrogance in the more unprofessional nature of those who had been fighting the Gaiark to this point. *Engine Jum-bowhale arrives in Human World to assist his students, allowing for the Go-On Wings to create the Seikuu-O formation together in order to defeat a Banki Beast that had been upgraded from a previous one by Hiramechimedes. *With the permission of Jum-bowhale, BOMPER adjusts the Wing Engines to be able to combine with Engine-O G6, allowing for the creation of Engine-O G9 used to crush Hiramechimedes after faking sympathy to trap Hiroto, once Jum-bowhale's plan to help his students see the useful qualities of the Go-Onger succeeds, allowing the Go-On Wings to accept them as allies. *Realizing his mind is holding him back from unleashing his true potential, Hiramechimedes subjects himself to 100 times the typical dosage of Bikkurium, mutating into the random but powerful Detramechimedes. Although seemingly impossible to beat, Sosuke's own random but powerful strategies ultimately bring an end to the Gaiark vice-minister. *While visiting a forest, Hiramechimedes' spirit, having become Urameshimedes due to the grudge on the team, traps the Go-Onger and haunts them while sending Bakki, a creature he discovered in Samurai World, against them as his force. With the assistance of the tree spirit Saki befriended as a little girl that taught her how to smile, Bakki is defeated by her Racing Bullet. After Urameshimedes possesses Bakki to make it grow, the team use their Blaster Souls coated in table salt to both destroy Bakki and finally force Hiramechimedes to rest in peace. *Due to the passing of his beloved vice-minister, Yogostein locks himself in the Gaiark Banki Beast maker to mourn him, forcing Kitaneidas and Kegaleshia to find other means to battle the Go-Onger with. He eventually leaves and decides to wander until he is ready to be "reborn". *Yogostein returns to Hellgaille Palace under the idea that the only way to defeat the Go-Onger is alone with the full power of the Earth Pollution Branch. Creating the humorless Hammer Banki, he decides to pummel the city into a desert, hurting Miu in the process. Angered, Hiroto tries to speed up development of Jum-bowhale's GT Roader by himself until the team forces him to realize he has to work together with his teammates to accomplish anything. With Renn & Miu developing the Tokon Soul for GT Roader's usage, the weapon is complete and Hammer Banki is stopped. Yogostein soon after apologizes to his fellow ministers for his rudeness. *In order to stop Lumbiaco, a creature from Sound World that feeds and grows off bad noises, Saki, Miu and Kegaleshia form the idol unit G3 Princess, shrinking it before destroying the creature with the Princess Cannonball attack. *The Gaiark ministers decide to "recycle" former Banki Beasts and use a Bandohma attack to try and "mix up" the Braneworlds to defeat the Go-Onger. However their action lead to the three wandering members of the Flame Clan to appear in Human World and take the casts of Speedor, Buson and BearRV and throw the team into their home: Samurai World. Engines Carrigator and Jum-bowhale remain in Human World to keep the gate open long enough to escape eventually. - *In pursuit of their Engine Casts, the Go-Onger liberate Samurai World from the tyrannical reign of Empress Maki. However while the Flame Clan regains their casts and defeat the empress as Engine Dai-Shogun, they wear down to the point of their own death in the process. *As the Go-Onger fight in Samurai World, Yogostein and Kitaneidas place Kegaleshia's "soul" into BOMPER; the team discover it when they return from Samurai World but BOMPER rebels and kicks her out, returning things to normal. *Following what appears to be a Gaiark signal to a canyon, the Go-Onger assist a family in searching for a "golden dragon" hidden beneath the ground; as Yogostein sends Drill Banki to steal their map thinking they have the means of discovering an ancient Barbaric Machine Beast known as Horonderthal. Upon discovery of the "dragon", it actually awakens as a train-like unit of ancient Engine, who rampage striking both Go-Onger and Gaiark and severely hurting Speedor; all while Yogostein believes the being to be the Horonderthal he was searching for. *Sosuke and Speedor work together to convince the Primitive Engine they're on the same side; the trio align with Go-On Red and combine into Kyoretsu-O as Speedor's cast heals to destroy Drill Banki. *Angry that the Ancient Engines weren't Horonderthal, Yogostein returns to the cave and obsessively digs until he's able to reveal the giant ancient machine being was likewise sealed inside. The creature instantly proves it's power by defeating Engine-O G9 in combat before running off. *Sosuke aligns with the Ancient Engine to fight Horonderthal, but matters become worsened when Yogostein joins the battle, throwing out two special machine keys: one to increase Horonderthal's power and another to slow down Sosuke's heart. With Kyoretsu-O unable to defeat the barbarian machine on it's own, it offers to fuse with all of the Engine of Earth, leading to the creation of Engine-O G12 which finally destroys the primitive enemy; but not before Yogostein steals the key and uses it on himself to increase his power. After leaving the battle in victory, Sosuke collapses on the ground due to Yogostein's second key stopping his heart, rusting him into a metal statue. *Mourning Sosuke's apparent death, the Go-Onger unite to fight the Horonderthal-enhanced Yogostein, ultimately using their full force and even Engine-O G12 with Renn fighting with both his own and Sosuke's power to defeat him and destroy his keys. As Yogostein walks away from the battle weakened, Go-On Red returns and delivers the final blow, bringing an end to the Earth Pollution Minister forever. *After helping the Ancient Engine get over their apparent uselessness in the battle with Horonderthal, Renn and Hiroto use them to develop the Kankan Bar to further assist the team against the remains of Gaiark. *'November, 2008': Several artifacts, including a magic wand, arrive from Magic World to be researched by Gaiark. *Two children from Samurai World come to Human World to protect a sword of Retsu-Taka, before it is taken by Rairaiken and Gokugokumaru, servants of Empress Maki, to give to a look-alike of the original Engine who lives in this world and decides to use it to rampage due to his own aggravations with the world. After Sosuke convinces him that the Go-Onger are ordinary and not something to blame for his problems, he gives up the sword and Speedor, Buson and BearRV use the DaiShogun casts to defeat Maki's last servants before the kids return to Samurai World via Kishamoth. *Miu infiltrates a high school and wins over a magic-studying high schooler to stop Kegaleshia's plan of combining Magic World's magic with Gaiark's technology through Bottle Banki. However when the team tries to deal with it after it grows, someone attacks Engine-O G9, shattering the formation and forcing Kyoretsu-O to finish the fight. *The Go-Onger directly face Cleaning Minister Kireizky when he arrives to "clean up" Human World after destroying Prism, Sound and Magic Worlds. The team can't face him directly until Sosuke encounters Santa Claus from Christmas World who had been shot down by Kireizky and who lets the team use his magic sack to attack him and destroy his Floorcloth Grenade which disabled the Engines. However, he uses his Endless Wastebin to transport and separate the team and Santa from him. *The Go-Onger regroup slowly as Kireizky sets up hanging bombs throughout Tokyo to destroy it and Human World on Christmas Eve. Using the power of all their mecha after he partakes in Dokkurium (a chemical devised from the three worlds Kireizky destroyed) to grow, they ultimately overwhelm him before destroying him with Engine-O G12. However, the Endless Wastebasket remains active despite Kireizky's defeat. 2009 Go-Onger *After making their New Year's resolutions, the Go-Ongers celebrate at the Atami Korakuen Hotel while the Engines relax in a Refresh Hole. Encountering a sad Zashiki-warashi, the Go-Ongers manage to cheer it up by debuting G5 Prince. *Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein, father of the late Yogostein, arrives through Kireizky's Endless Wastebasket to take command of the Gaiark in Human World with Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne by his side; taking full claim that they and Kireizky worked together to destroy the three Braneworlds. When the Go-Onger try to attack the new Gaiark leader, Chirakasonne absorbs their attack and fires them back at the team. *The "participating duo", Hant and Gunpei, figure out that they have to throw a direct attack at Chirakasonne as another attack is fired to defeat him; they do so but hurting themselves in the process. After undergoing Super Industrial Revolution, they defeat him fully by overloading him with GunBir-O's energy fired by Carrigator; but they're left open to attack by Yogoshimacritein's "Justice Dissolution" attack, making both humans and souls disappear into an unknown dimensional void. *To prove their worth to their new leader, Kitaneidas and Kegaleshia create the ultimate composite Kettei Banki, who is defeated with a combined effort of the three remaining Go-Onger and Go-On Wings. However, Yogoshimacritein fires off two more Justice Dissolutions eliminating the Go-On Wings and the Ancient Engines, but not before Hiroto yells at Bomper to analyze the attack to figure out where they end up as they vanish. *Yogoshimacriten reveals that a special gear, the Deus Haguru Magear, was installed by his son Yogostein within Hellgaille Palace with the ability to create an unlimited Bandohma army to late Human World to waste. Though the three Go-Onger fight off a wave of Bandohma, they discover that the attacks are endless and the only way to stop it is to stop the source. *Learning that their lost friends still exist in some form, the surviving three Go-Ongers commence a final offensive against Yogoshimacritein at Hellgaille Palace which leads to him turning Kitaneidas and Kegalesia into his puppets to protect himself. In defiance, the fallen Pollution Ministers manage to disable Yogoshimacritein's Justice Dissolution by destroying the Infinite Wastebin, informing the Go-Ongers that Yogoshimacritein's source of power is the Deus Haguru Magear before being terminated by their leader. *Within Gaiark's main control room, Sosuke, Renn and Saki disable Yogoshimacritein within the Banki Beast maker to destroy the Deus Haguru Magear and stop the infinite Bandohma wave. In an attempt to destroy the Go-Onger after the end of his unlimited army, the Gaiark leader reverses the machinery within Hellgaille, causing it to collapse in on itself before the Go-Onger trio escape as Yogoshimacritein ascends to a god-like form that can destroy anything in the human world instantly. *After returning to the city, Yogoshimacritein is stopped by the returning Hant, Gunpei, Hiroto and Miu, who rejoin with their partners and use an assault with Speedor, Buson and BearRV's help to defeat the Gaiark leader. After he grows giant, the team is reunited with all their Engine partners, using Engine-O G12 to annihilate the Crime Minister and end Gaiark's schemes. *Several months after saving Human World from Yogoshimacritein, the seven former Go-Ongers reunite at the Twin Ring Motegi where they are recruited by Bomper and Speedor, who have returned from Machine World to stop Gaiark's remaining Pollution President who had destroyed Grass World and is currently attacking Gunman World. The team ultimately face against this president, but he defeats the team scattering them throughout the Braneworlds.